Suits
Suits & Sandals Inc. are a video game development company that is most well known for being the developers of Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls. Their motto / slogan is "All Work. All Play. All For You." They debuted their first game "Vista Nova" in the Summer of 2008, and have thus far developed 9 games and 5 "arcade" games. Although a majority of their work is Video Games, they also have previously made fan maps for Team Fortress 2, DIY Minigames for Warioware, and run the website "Sprites Unlimited" which hosts downloadable sprites from classic games. Games Thus far Suits & Sandals have made 9 games, 5 arcade games, and are currently developing War Girl. Information in this table is supplied from the date June 13th 2017 and is not dynamically updated, thus the information may not be accurate in the future. Non-Game Content Besides Video Games, Suits & Sandals has made some fan content, and some miscellaneous content. Below is a list of all Non-Game Content as of June 13th, 2017. Team Fortress 2 koth_skyscraper * Release: August 30, 2013 * Current Version: b1 * OS: Team Fortress 2 Summary: Welcome to Skyscraper, the new koth map sweeping the mid-century nation! two opposing teams inhabiting opposite buildings fight for the control point on the roof of the center building. Wooden planks connect the buildings for easy and dangerous access. Skyscraper has something for everyone! high mobility classes like the scout and demo man can hop buildings at any point to flank the other team. Heavy and engineer can take the lower path to launch surprise attacks on the point. Pyro can utilize his air blast to push her enemies into the streets below (spoilers: it is a long drop). Warioware DIY1 * Authors: Bob, Syax and Mandew * Timeline: April 14, 2010 - June 1, 2010 DIY2 * Authors: Bob, Syax and Mandew * Timeline: June 12, 2010 - February 21, 2011 Staff Currently Suits & Sandals consists of five staff members. Syaxamaphone * Programmer, General Design and Execution, Site Administration * Zodiac Sign: Virgo * Favorite Video Game: StarTropics * Tool of Choice: Spatula * Objects hit with car: 7 * Twitter: @SyaxAttack Hidden away in the Northmost tip of Canada, Syx enjoys making video games more than actually playing them. Fueled by his passion to create, he makes comics, games or whatever else he feels like in his spare time. Syx is a pretty cool guy or so he would like you to believe. Enjoys TF2, the color blue and animes with girls in them. Notable Works: * Vista Quest Pocket * Mandew vs the Colorless Curse * koth_skyscraper Bob Hood * Programmer, Design Lead * Zodiac Sign: Gemini * Favorite Video Game: Kirby Super Star Ultra * Tool of Choice: Showerhead * Wealthy: No * Twitter: @BobMHood Bob made a whopping one game, which is co-owned by his personal production name, Shower Time. Since then, he transitioned to making mediocre art using his computer, but hopes that with enough practice that he can complete his webcomic. Should he live after he stops drawing comics, he may continue to make more games out of plans he already has in mind. They would be good, unlike Ice Demon, which you should go and play right now. Notable Works: * Ice Demon Moon Hood * Designer, Artist, Magical Girl * Zodiac Sign: Aquarius * Favorite Video Game: God Hand * Tool of Choice: Graphing Calculator * Witches: 4 * Twitter: @chax_ebooks Dan J * Artist * Zodiac Sign: Scorpio * Favorite Video Game: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle IV: Turtles in Time * Tool of Choice: MS Paint * Favorite Hobby: Sleeping Dan is a bit of a day-dreamer, always thinking of making his own game someday. When able to, he helps out people in need by drawing and spriting stuff for them.He still has a lot to learn, but he shows potential. Notable Works: * Deal With It * Danbutt * Luigi * Big Robotnik Sypher (AP) * Composer * Zodiac Sign: Pisces * Favorite Video Game: The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Tool of Choice: FL Studio 9 * Now Playing: Anime * Twitter: @Sypher_AP Sypher (AP) is a self taught composer who enjoys classical and video game music. When writing music he enjoys mixing and matching different soundbanks from various consoles/handhelds to create its own unique feel. He also spends his spare time making original sprite animations. You can view them on his channel. Notable Works: * C700 - Segment 1 (Arranged.) External Links * Suits & Sandals Website * @SyaxAttack * @BobMHood * @chax_eboox * @Sypher_AP * Sypher AP on YouTube Category:Real Life